Purpose built radio positioning systems, such as the VHF omni-directional range (VOR), which is a ground-based electronic aid for aerial navigation, are commonly utilized. However, such implementations are not suited for general public use due to the restricted range associated with such systems and the system costs.
Global positioning system (GPS) is another commonly utilized purpose built navigation system and addresses the problem of measuring (latitude, longitude, elevation) accurately. This is useful for many applications, including mapping a current location, determining a starting point for routing instructions, finding nearby businesses and attractions, and other location-based services. However, GPS usually does not work indoors, and sometimes fails in urban canyons and under dense foliage. GPS receivers are single purpose devices and are not standard equipment on computational device. As a result, most people do not carry GPS receivers with them.
Cell phone radio towers are utilized for positioning. However, availability is poor due to carrier-supported positioning suffering from carrier incompatibility and tight control. Furthermore, the positioning accuracy is too low for certain location-based services. Therefore, systems and/or methods are needed that do not suffer from the aforementioned limitations and disadvantages.